


just one more...

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: explicit nsfw art below. proceed with care.part of the Kinktober Exchange in the Ineffable Temptations discord server. This is for Kashi, whose prompt of "Overstimulation, asking for one more, one last time" was wholly inspiring.





	just one more...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KashiMaadsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashiMaadsen/gifts).

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidlullabies) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
